Shadow of a past
by Benji Himura
Summary: Four years after the Third impact the world have returned to what it was. With no use for the Nerv, the base will be shute. But Misato and the three childrens didn't expected to found one of the deceased commander Ikari secrets.
1. Opposites siblings

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own. This story happens after the events of the OVA it happens in 2018 the Nerv is being dismantled. After the Third impact the world returned to the normal. Just with out the angel attacks. Rei is still alive, after the impact she gained a new body with the memories of what have happened to the Rei who died on the explosion with an angel and of the one who triggered the Third impact. Taking out the part of triggering it. The pilots now live an almost normal life. I hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter one: Opposites siblings

Tokyo-3 2004 Nerv underground base. Two weeks before the test on the unit 01 that will absorb Yui Ikari.

In front of one of the entries for the Nerv plant on the still under construction Tokyo-3 a large truck brusquely stops in front of it. A large number of people jump out of the truck. All of then are wearing military assault clothes and carrying heavy weapons. The last one to jump is wearing a modified version of an armor that resemble lightly with a plug suit but the armor is heavier and offers better protection. He is with a light helmet covering his head with a black mask covering his lower half of the face. His armor is painted with dark metal blue and blood red colors. He has a katana on his back, on the back of his waist has a long combat knife with a one hand hilt with a ring on the end, a pistol on each of his right and left outer thighs. A small bag pack on his back and a shotgun on his hands. And he says:

You all got your orders. Kill all the military personal who refuses to surrender, don't harm any civilians and scientists.

And they all say:

Yes sir!

And they enter on it. The leader moves alone by the halls hearing the shots and screams on the others halls. He runs by the halls killing soldiers when he found then. Soon he reaches a large room in the lower part of the Nerv and he stops facing a white giant nailed into a huge cross, from the giant a orange colored liquid drips forming a ocean of it. The scent of blood is filling the air. Only his helmet saves his head from being pierced by a bullet. The helmet fall apart showing a black casket of hair falling until the man waist. The man shots his attacker but unlike the first bullet his kill the target. The man pumps his shot gun releasing the empty shell and putting a new one on its place. And he looks at the door and sees a shadow walking to the room and a voice says seeing the soldier corpse:

Not bad. So what you will do now Benji?

And the man immediately recognizes the female voice and says lowering the gun and the person walks in the room:

Yui you are safe. Thank god. Let's go. We will stop the plans of the Seele for killing the entire mankind.

And she says:

Benji don't be so formal and take out that mask. By the way you are sure looking good on that armor. I am proud of you, little brother.

And he lowers his cloth mask, his face shows that he is on his late teens, he is a Japanese teen with no special characteristics taking out that he taller than the average. His brown eyes are focused on Yui, she is average weight and height woman, with short brown to purple hair, and she is wearing a black skirt, a purple shirt a lab coat over it and simple shoes. And she says:

Benji you have grown so much in the last couple of years. You even builded some muscle. You used to be skinner.

And Benji says:

We will have time for that later Yui. Come on we need to leave this place.

And she says tenderly:

Benji no one comes here. Just give your big sister a hug. I missed you so much.

And she walks to him with the arms open. He drops the gun and hugs her. And she says with her lips near of his ear:

I missed so much Benji. But it breaks my heart do this to you. It really does.

And two shots are heard. Benji face show surprise. And Yui walk backwards breaking the hug. The teen fall on his knees holding his stomach and blood drips from his fingers. And she says:

I am sorry Benji. But I also have my own plans. And your rescue is not part of then.

And he coughs some blood and says:

Onee-chan...why?

And she crouches and caresses his cheek gently and says:

Because Benji I plan in unit all the human race in one being. No one will ever feel lonely again. You will join our parents. Your biological parents too. With me. With everyone.

And Benji says:

You are planning this. I can't let you do that.

And she says:

You can't avoid it. Those bullets can't kill you. But they are special. They are preventing that fast healing that you have thanks to the nanobots.

And she looks back and shouts:

Containment spears now!

And many soldiers with long spears on they hands run in to the room. The spears have some metal rings that are open on the tip. And they close around Benji arms, legs, chest and neck. Then his body is shaken by powerful bolts of electricity. He shouts in pain and Yui says:

You are the last one dear. All the others were killed. The hope of the rebellion in preventing the third impact is over.

And she trespass his chest with a spear and more electricity runs thru him. Then he stops screaming and Yui says:

Froze him in LCL. And never remove the restrains or the spear from him. That will keep him in stasis.

And the soldiers nods and carry him away holding him by the spears. And Gendo appear and says:

Are you sure of this dear? Keeping him alive is a serious risk.

And Yui says:

He is still my brother Gendo. Besides if the Seele tries to attack us in an emergency we can use him.

And Gendo smile and they kiss. Two days later under the Eva's graveyard Benji still armored in being held chained in a large pod with frozen LCL, Yui looks at him and she says:

Sleep peacefully my brother. In the next time that we see each other the world will be a better place.

And she kisses the glass and walk away. Many doors are shut close and around the pod many laser beans are around it forming a complex web pattern.

Tokyo-3 2018 under the Eva's graveyard.

Misato is walking by the halls, with her there is an eighteen years old Shinji, an eighteen years old Asuka and an eighteen years old Rei. Closing the line there is Maya. And Misato says:

I never heard of this complex. What is this?

And Maya says:

The Magi says that this complex is almost as old as the base. It is storing something that was classified as a threat to the Nerv.

And Shinji says:

And what would be that?

And Maya says:

I have no idea. Only the commander and the sub commander had access to this place.

And Asuka says:

It must be a supreme Eva or something like that.

And Misato says:

Asuka the Eva's are no longer needed. The Nerv too. So we are dismantling it. It took four years for then accepts it. But finally the united nations ordered to the base be turned in something else that a base.

And Rei says:

And if a new enemy arrives?

And Maya says:

The Dead Sea scriptures haven't said a thing about an enemy other than the angels. And all the Eva's units were destroyed. We are living in peace.

And Misato says:

Whoa! Look at this door!

And they look at it. Is a heavy armored door. It has a small code key hole in a wall. And Shinji says:

So this is it?

And Asuka says:

Of that it is baka!

Misato pick a code key and she says:

Okay here. This might be dangerous.

And Asuka says:

Misato if that place is locked for four years you really think that something could be alive?

Misato stay in silence not sure of what to say. She inserts the key and an alarm sounds. They are all nervous and the door begun to open. And in total four thick doors are open. They see a laser net on the room and it fades. And Misato says:

What ever is in here was meant to stay here.

And Maya sees a computer and she works on it and she says:

I will pull some files over this pc and found what is in here.

And Misato says:

Everyone stay together.

And they nod. The room is still dark so no one can see the large LCL chamber few meters ahead. Rei thinks:

Why I have this feeling? This sensation that I know that someone dear is around?

And Maya turn on the lights. Everyone gasp in shock seeing the large chamber. And Asuka says:

What is that?

And Misato walks closer and says:

I don't know. But it seen LCL.

Rei walks even closer and sees a figure there and she says:

There is something inside it.

And Maya says:

According to the computer in there is the worse nightmare of the Nerv. It is a man.

And Misato says:

What is his name?

And Maya says:

Himura, Benji. Full name Benji Ikari Himura.

And Shinji says:

Ikari?!

And Maya says:

Yes. Ikari. The computer says that he was frozen in there when he tried to destroy the Nerv and with it the Seele plans. He was held captive and froze in case that the Nerv ever needed of someone with his skills. He is still alive. In stasis but still alive.

And Misato says:

That is cruel! Can you release him?

And Maya says:

Yes. But you are sure of it? There is many warnings here that he must never been wake.

And Misato says:

That the commander orders. And he wanted to create the third impact. He wanted to stop it. I don't think that he will be our enemy. So let him go.

And Maya says:

Yes sir.

And she types few commands. Misato sees a lips mark on the glass and using a small tape for collecting fingerprints she takes it. The LCL become lighter and the group begun to see more than the outlines on Benji in there. As it melts they can see Benji chained, with the spear on his chest, the cracked armor and his weapons. Shinji looks at Benji with curiosity filling his eyes. And Maya says:

I found his personal record.

And Misato says:

What says in there?

And Maya says:

Benji Ikari Himura. Adopted brother of Yui Ikari. Born in August twenty third of 1985. Adopted at the age of eight by the Ikari family. With seventeen joined the revolutionary group that was opposing to the Seele. In an attack to the Nerv base all the revolutionaries were killed Benji was contained by Yui Ikari who shot on his stomach twice. Then he was restrained and a neural stoppage rob was pierced on his chest. That to avoid the nanomachines on his blood from setting him free. Contained in June third of 2004.

And Misato says:

You are telling me that a teen was contained on the most secret part of the Nerv just because he wanted to prevent the third impact. And that his sister did that.

And Maya says:

That is what happened.

And Misato says:

The commander must fear him a lot to do this to him.

And everyone nodded agreeing.

End of the chapter one.


	2. Kins

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fic. I will make this quick I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or its characters, I own Benji Himura and some others characters. If you don't is because I own. This story happens after the events of the OVA it happens in 2018 the Nerv is being dismantled. After the Third impact the world returned to the normal. Just with out the angel attacks. Rei is still alive, after the impact she gained a new body with the memories of what have happened to the Rei who died on the explosion with an angel and of the one who triggered the Third impact. Taking out the part of triggering it. The pilots now live an almost normal life. I hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter two: Kins

A half hour passed since the LCL begun to melt. Rei is looking closely at the chamber. Shinji is sited on the floor with Asuka besides him. Shinji is looking at the chamber and Asuka is with his S-dat listening to music. Misato is reading something on the screen with Maya. Rei reaches to the glass of the chamber. She can feel the coldness of the LCL thru the glass. Her eyes are looking straight to Benji face. The teen is still covered by a large ice block. Rei look at the armor seeing the damage on it but she gaze returns to his face. And Misato says to Maya:

Amazing. The pulse is quickening slowly. Every body functions too.

And Maya says:

It is amazing. In this rate when the LCL is fully melted he will be in normal conditions. That after we remove that spear.

And Misato nods. And Maya says:

This computer was kept in a total isolation only to keep him inside of the chamber, there is much more things on the hard drive. But it is encrypted and I need time and another computer to decipher it.

And Misato says:

I see. But so far keep defrosting him.

And Maya nods. A half hour later a good chunk of the LCL has defrosted. Rei is still looking at Benji. Shinji is talking with Asuka over the college. Misato is playing with her cell phone games while Maya is trying to break the code of the cipher. And Rei is still looking at the pod with interest. Now all the LCL has melted and it is beginning to be drained. When passes from Benji face he begun to cough hard removing the liquid from his lungs. The restrains still keeping him on the place hanged on the air in the chamber. The LCL drips from his form. Now everyone is looking at him. It is a shock for then when the spear on his chest falls. And the shock increases when he open his eyes. They hear a sound of metal breaking and ripping. The chains and restrain spears have broke, he lands on his feet and struggle to keep the balance. Rei is facing him and Benji is facing her. For a second the only sound heard is from the constant drips that fall from Benji form. Faster than the eye can see Benji static pose vanish and he have smashed the glass of the chamber with his hand and his hand is now on Rei neck in a very tight grip. The blue haired girl holds on his wrist, oddly she doesn't place a struggle. The sound of the still cold muscles moving is easily heard. Benji breathe condensates with his low temperature. From his throat only guttural sounds are heard. But they now form words in a husky voice:

…Die….Yui…

Too shocked to react Shinji and Asuka froze staring the scene. Maya recovers and says:

Major shot him!

And Misato says:

What?!

And Maya says:

Shot him! He will not die only shot him on the chest!

And Misato confused obeys. Two shots are heard. The frozen armor is pierced and the shots wound him. He falls on his knees with his grip on Rei now weak. He coughs some blood that hits Rei face and chest. The girl kneels besides him and she removes his hand from her neck and holds it tenderly and she says:

Just sleep now. When you wake you will feel better.

Benji is taken by the cold embrace of the unconscious and Misato says:

Rei you are hurt?

And she denies. She has a red mark on her neck from where he held her. But that doesn't bother her. And Maya says:

Major I think that we should remove his weapons before he wakes.

Misato agree. A couple of minutes later a couple of men arrives with a stretcher and they place Benji on it and restrain him. And Misato says:

Take him to the infirmary.

And the duo nod and move away. Maya is checking on Rei and she says:

Well you are fine. It is only a bruise. It will fade in the tops one day.

And Rei nod. Rei face is still stained with Benji blood. Misato offers a handkerchief to the girl and she says:

I think that until we found more about him he will be kept on a cell. That after he recovers.

And Asuka says:

And what will happen with him?

And Misato says:

His life was stolen by the Nerv. If he shows that he is not dangerous he might gain the right to have a new life.

And Asuka says:

Excuse me. But he almost killed the wonder girl.

And Maya says:

He thought that was Yui Ikari. After all she was made from her DNA. And he was almost killed by Yui Ikari.

And Asuka pouts. And Misato says:

No comments Shinji? He is your uncle.

And Shinji says:

I don't know what to think. I thought that I was alone. Then I found that Rei is my sister. Now I found that I had an uncle all this time that was kept froze by my father.

And Asuka says:

You have an odd family deal with that.

And Shinji nods agreeing. And they move away. Few hours later Misato is looking to a TV and she sees Benji on a bed, he is still with his armor. And she says to a brunet that is besides her:

All the wounds just vanished?

And the woman says:

Yes. When he arrived they were only scars. This body temperature is very low. But his body is still working normally. And the temperature is rising slowly as we speak.

And Misato says:

Any idea of why?

And she says:

Honestly I have a theory.

And Misato says:

So tell me Aki.

And Aki smiles and lithe a cigarette. She is wearing a sexy black dress with a lab coat over it. She puffs some smoke and says:

Have you heard of the corporative war of 2002?

And Misato says:

Yes. Come on I lived in that year.

And Aki says:

Well there were rumors that few companies were creating armies of soldiers with changes.

Cybernetic enhancements, genetic changes, mutating DNA and more experiments like that.

And Misato says:

So?

And Aki says:

Well back then I was in one company. And those rumors are true. Those soldiers fought for the company. They eliminated rivals, fought for resources and did the company dirty work. There was a rumor of a group of soldiers that took the best in the technology. They were the stronger in combat. Virtually immortal. The code name that was given to then was Perfect Blue.

And Misato says:

And?

And Aki says:

The project was something ahead of the time. But the way of gather soldiers was illegal. They kidnapped people who had the potential to become a good perfect soldier. They did all sort of experiments with a prototype serum. That mixed with nanomachines. It was a success. But a prototype has failures. Fife of then was made. One of the broke the security protocol of the company. Or regained his free will. After found what happened to him he destroyed the company. I mean that literally.

And Misato says:

And what that has to do with him?

And Aki says:

Well I am supposing that he is that rogue. All the abilities match with the rumors.

And Misato says:

But why him?

And Aki says:

I don't know. You asked me for an idea and that it is. For more ask to him.

And Misato nods. And Aki walks away and Misato says in a low tone:

A genetic enhanced soldier? That boy? Hard to believe. But he is sure not normal.

Two hours later Benji wakes. He looks around on the very unfamiliar room. His senses tell him that he is not in a prison. But his instincts tell him to keep the guard up. He sits on the bed. For his surprise he is not restrained. His body feels no pain or anything that could indicate a wound. He gets up a bit unstable. He takes few steps and takes a time to get readjusted to his weight and the balance. The room is plain simple. A bed few machines that are turned off. A nightstand and a couple of chairs. Benji inhales the air and the sterile air stings on his nostrils. And a sound is catch by his ears and he look at the door ready to attack. On the door a nurse looks at him shocked. She is carrying a tray with medications. Benji relax a bit and he says:

Where I am?

And he is surprised to see how husky his voice is. And the nurse says scared:

On…on…the…medical bay…

And Benji says:

I will not hurt you. But I mean where specifically.

And another female voice says:

On the Nerv base.

Benji expression hardens and he looks at the just arrived woman. Is Misato but he doesn't knows her. And she says:

Easy there. First let me tell you that Yui Ikari and Gendo Ikari are both dead. The Nerv is no longer working.

And Benji says:

Explain it to me.

And Misato says:

I will do that. But mind of changing your clothes? I asked to some clothes for your size was brought.

And Benji says:

Fine.

And Misato toss to him a paper bag. Benji hold it. Still unused to his still stiff muscles. And Misato says:

There is a bathroom on that door over there. You might want take a small shower too.

And he nods and enters in there. Benji strips his armor and the inner clothes. He enters on the shower and let the hot water flow over him. The warm water stings his sore muscles. After a quick shower Benji leaves the room wearing jeans pants, a t-shirt, sneakers, and a light jeans jacket. His hair is tied as it was before in a ponytail. He is holding the armor folded in a compact pile. And Misato says:

Well now you look less intimidating. Want a bag pack for that?

And Benji nods. Misato hand it to him and after put the armor on it he put on his shoulders. And Misato says:

Want to take a walk while we talk?

And he says:

Okay.

His voice now is less husky. And Misato and Benji walk out of the room. And Misato says:

To begin with since the day of the invasion and today have passed fourteen years. You were kept froze for all that time.

And Benji says:

I see.

And Misato says:

Yui Ikari died two weeks after that when she was absorbed by her Eva. Gendo Ikari died four years ago.

And Benji says:

And the Third impact?

And Misato says:

It was prevented.

And Benji says:

At least that.

And Misato says:

At least we agree with that.

And Benji says:

If Yui is dead who was the girl that I attacked?

And Misato says:

Rei Ayanami. She used to pilot one of the Evas. Before you ask. Reni was made by cell of Yui Ikari and from another unknown donor.

And Benji says:

That explains the resemblance.

And Misato says:

The Nerv have been dismantled after the Third impact prevent. So now this base will turn into a hospital, a research facility, a test area and an underground city.

And Benji says:

Have space for all that?

And Misato says:

More than enough. This place is huge. And I mean that.

And Benji says:

I see. And what will happen with me?

And Misato says:

Well I want to keep an eye on you before let you life on your own way. So for a time you will be living with me.

And Benji says:

How long?

And Misato says:

That is up to me. By the way you will have a roommate.

And Benji says:

If I am living with you that is logical.

And Misato says:

Well to be honest you will be my neighbor. But you will share the apartment with Rei Ayanami.

And Benji says:

And why that?

And Misato says:

Well she already lives there. So you will be the one moving in.

And Benji nods and says:

And who are you?

And she says:

I forgot to introduce myself? Sorry. I am Misato Katsuragi.

And Benji says:

Benji Himura.

And she says:

I already know that. I will take you to where you will be living.

And he nods. While moving away Benji says:

By the way what happened with Yui kid? Shinji I guess.

And Misato says:

He is a full teen now. Considering that you lived only nineteen years. Ignoring the fourteen froze. Shinji is only one year younger than you.

And Benji says:

Eighteen. I lost too much time.

And Misato nods agreeing. And she says:

By the way. I am keeping your weapons. Is for safety reasons.

And Benji says:

Okay. I don't want to use then anymore.

Misato smiles inwardly, happy with the response. And on the car Misato says:

I hope that you are hungry. Because we will toss a party for you. After all you have a nephew and a niece.

And Benji says:

Only by adoption.

And Misato says:

Still you are the only family that they have.

And Benji says:

I see. The others way around is truth too.

And Misato nods. Sometime later they arrive on the Katsuragi apartment. Misato enters first and she is followed by Benji. In the living room are the three pilots. Shinji is setting the dinner table. Asuka is watching TV and Rei are looking at Benji who just entered on the room. Shinji stop in the middle of the motion. Benji takes out his shoes and leave then on the entry and he leaves the bag pack there. He moves to Rei and she keeps looking at his eyes. And they are in a small distance of the other and Benji raise his hand to her neck and Misato is reaching to her gun, Asuka is watching it and Shinji look surprised. Benji gently caress the girl neck that still bears the mark of his hand and he says:

I am sorry.

And Rei shivers a bit with the gentle touch and she only hugs him. Benji respond to the hug. Rei have tears on her eyes and Misato move her hand from the gun sure that not even Rei knows why she is crying. Benji is rubbing her back gently and making soothing sounds to the girl. He softly caresses her hair with his right hand. She buries her face on his chest. Shinji smile a bit. Asuka is shocked with the scene. After a couple of minutes Rei stop crying. She looks up to Benji with her eyes red from crying, her cheeks are also red from rubbing on the fabric of his shirt. Her face is still slight wet with the fresh tears. Benji wipe her tears and she moves away from his hug. Now Rei is very embarrassed and she stays quiet. And Shinji is looking at Benji in silence. There is a wet stain on where Rei were crying. And Misato says:

Come on Shinji say something.

And Shinji says shyly:

Hi.

And Benji says:

Damn kid you sure grew. Last time that I saw you, you were really small.

And Shinji says:

How small?

And Benji shows the size of a two years old child. And Misato says:

That red head over there is Asuka Langley Soryu.

And Asuka wave at him shyly. And Misato says:

She is uncomfortable with you. I mean after we saw is normal.

And Benji nods understanding. The party goes well, Shinji is too shy to ask questions for Benji. And after the party is over Benji and Rei move to the apartment where they will live together. Rei moves to her room in silence. Benji founds his room. He is surprised to see how large it is. And he recall Misato saying that Rei chosen to herself the smaller one when she moved in. Benji tosses his bag on a corner. He sees the futon and lays on it. He covers his eyes with his forearm. But for some reason he can't fall on sleep. Two hours later Benji just give up on sleeping. He walks out to the living room wearing only his pants. He sees a computer on a table, he sits in front of it and turns it on. Benji navigate a bit. But after a couple of minutes he pulls a small wire from his wristwatch. He found a port and connects it there. He removed from the watch a small ear piece with a crystal screen and place on his right ear. The small screen is in from of his right eye. The monitor's screens changes in an amazing speed, search protocols and new windows unfold on the two screens. The speed of Benji nerves are making all the requests, Benji moves his right hand fingers as typing on a imaginary keyboard. The machine totally obeying all the commands of the man in the speed of the thought. Benji can't avoid feeling a presence on digital world. The speeds falls and he think:

Who is on this wasteland? No other living creature can do this.

Not aware that Benji is now hooked on the Magi supercomputer. And that the presence is from the three parts of the Magi.

On the cyberspace.

An electronic version of Benji on his armor is standing over a green grid. Around his there is many buildings made from a white grid with small lights running thru then. In front of Benji a ladder going down is kindly offering to him passage. He enters on it. Soon he is on a large black space with on the green grid of the floor as reference. He moves forward and he found many complexes walls and defenses. But they all open welcoming him in. After all heavy layers of defenses Benji arrive in a complex maze of archives. The presence is now stronger. Benji activates a search engine. And from his right wrist a small screen appears and shows him three dots in a direction with a compass showing him the way. Benji follow that line. Soon he arrives in a room, in there has three women sited on a chair. They long hair flickers in different colors the hair turn in wires bellow the waist line and connects to the other and to the floor. All the three are facing forward to him. The trio that was with the eyes closed open then. And in a single voice says to him:

Who are you? Why there is another form on this world that isn't mine? Explain your presence.

Each sentence came from one of then. One of then with a sexy purple dress asked "who are you". One with a sober dress asked "why there is another form on this world that isn't mine?". And the last one is with a lab coat and she said "explain your presence.". Benji sees that they are identical. And Benji says:

I am a seeking for information. Who am I and why I am here is not important.

And the one with the lab coat says:

What information you seek?

And Benji says:

I seek to found some people.

And the one with the sexy dress says:

And why you want to seek then?

And Benji says:

I want to see then.

And the one with the sober dress says:

Why you want to see then?

And Benji says:

Because they are my friends.

And the trio stays in silence. And the one with the lab coat says:

Friends aren't something logical.

And Benji says:

I don't care. This is not where I want to go. So I will leave.

And the sexy one says:

Wait. I can help you.

And the sober one says:

You are the first presence that I feel in thirteen years.

And Benji says:

I have to found my friends.

And the one in the lab coat says:

Name the people that you want to found.

And Benji says:

Lisa Houston. Shinta Takeda. Shirayuki Haratani. Thomas Rea. Christian Jordan. Clarissa Jordan.

And the trio closes them eyes. And after a couple of seconds they open then and they say:

The information is now send to your terminal. Now you have to go.

And Benji nods and walk away. He is now again on the digital city. He moves away and reaches another computer. This time far from there. The computer acknowledges his access and let him in. Benji check few things and add few digits over a bank account on his name. He leaves after get some information on the computer and then he press a button on his right wrist.

In the real world.

Benji removes the ear piece and place it back on the watch. He unplugs the wire and it return to the original place. In the screen a small icon on the start bar flashes. He clicks over there. And many files open. It is a personal file. It has a picture and over that flashing in a red color the word deceased. One by one Benji close the files. He closes his eyes when closing the one before the last. He saved the one that he hoped most to be alive as the last. And the picture of a girl with graphite silver colored hair appears, she has a very white skin, with black to graphite colored eyes. Her face has occidental features. She smiles at the camera. And Benji opens his eyes. The hope flashes on him, but that all fades with the word deceased appears over the picture. Benji closes the window and shut down the computer. He covers his mouth with his hand choking a sob. Tears flow from his eyes forcing the way out. In the darkness of the night Benji cries in silence. The coldness of the night is suddenly cutted when a warm form wraps around him. He opens his eyes and sees Rei's crimson eyes looking at his gently. She is holding him tenderly as he did to her only few hours before. He rests his head on her chest and cries on her arms as she tries to comfort him. After long minutes they stay in that hug. Benji stops crying. And as before no words are traded. In a mirror of Benji moves Rei wipe his tears. She broke the hug and holds his hand pulling him to the sofa. Both of then sit there. She leans her head over his shoulder and he wraps his arm over her shoulders pulling her closer and giving her warmth. She closes her eyes hearing to the soft yet strong beat of his heart. Benji leans his head over hers softly touching the top of her head with his cheek. They stay like that for a long time. And before she can realize Rei is already in sleep with a small smile on her lips. Benji don't fall in sleep and stay caressing the girl hair softly. He can't avoid smiling bitterly when recalling that many years before he was on Rei place with Yui doing what he is doing to Rei.

End of the chapter two:


End file.
